Loop in Time
by ataraxis
Summary: Complete One shot story: Severus Snape must live the same day over again, until he gets it right. Is it because of a curse or a failed potion experiment. SSHP


**Title: **Loop in Time  
**Author: **goldenpaw72 [aka cyrunge and goldenpaw]  
**Rated: **PG  
**Summary:** Severus Snape must live the same day over again, until he gets it right. Is it because of a curse or a failed potion experiment. S/H  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. No money made.   
**Feedback:** Always welcome  
**Author Note:** PWP, thanks to the movie Groundhog Day for the inspiration

**Personal Journal of Severus Snape**

_May 29th_  
Woke up with a splitting headache this morning.   
Had talk with Dumbledore about next years curriculum and expected list of students at breakfast  
Classes went as expected, 7th year class had it's fair share of explosions - Mr. Longbottom was his usual inept self  
Dinner was meatloaf, I hate meatloaf  
Spent evening updating Wolfsbane Potion

_May 29th - Day 2?_  
Woke up with a splitting headache again this morning  
Had talk with Dumbledore about next years curriculum and expected list of students at breakfast   
Sensing deja vu, something is not right  
Students appear for classes, today is supposed to be a Hogsmeade weekend. Students say no, it's Friday.  
I think it's a prank, I go along, tell them classes are cancelled for the day  
Dinner was meatloaf, WHAT the HELL?  
Spent evening thinking if experiment has gone wrong

_May 29th - Day 3?_  
Woke up with a splitting headache again this morning  
Had talk with Dumbledore about next years curriculum and expected list of students at breakfast   
Now I know there is definitely something wrong  
Students once again show up for class, they don't remember I cancelled class yesterday, once again they say it's Friday  
Okay, started to panic. Was I the only one who was repeating day again and again?  
Must find antidote

_May 29th - Day 4_  
Woke up with a splitting headache again this morning  
I immediately post notice on door saying all classes are cancelled  
I spend entire day in potion lab working on antidote

_May 29th - Day 18_  
God damn headache!  
Again classes cancelled  
I start spending time in library looking for answers  
By end of day, I have found nothing

_May 29th - Day 30_  
I feel as if I'm going insane, headache is becoming a royal nuisance  
Classes cancelled once more  
Spending time again in library, I must look deranged, Potter has approached me for first time asking what is wrong.

_May 29th - Day 31_  
Exact same thing as yesterday, except went through even more books than before.   
Each day I feel slightly more on edge.  
Potter approaches me, asks me what is wrong, this time I answer.

_May 29th - Day 50_  
Headache, cancelled classes, I take to walking the halls aimlessly  
Potter approaches me, observes irrational behavior, asks if I have talked to Dumbledore

_May 29th - Day 60_  
Headache, cancelled classes, I stay entire day in bed

_May 29th - Day 73_  
Screw this headache, teach classes, for change in pace  
Make it fun, see how many explosions the students can make  
Potter approaches me, is concerned about my odd behavior

_May 29th - Day 83_  
Poison me now, I'm sick of waking up each morning with a headache  
I'm contemplating taking my own life  
It must show, Potter again approaches me, is concerned, starts talking about his life

_May 29th - Day 115_  
Almost a third of the year has gone by, and no end in sight to this curse.  
Have taken to teaching the students the Dark Arts, it's not as if they'll remember  
Potter visits after dinner, talks about Voldemort

_May 29th - Day 136_  
For once I approach Potter, tell him he's spending day with me  
We discuss his early years

_May 29th - Day 172_  
I start to have my suspicions as to who has cast this curse on me, will continue to investigate  
Harry and I talk about Potions and how I came to be Potion master

_May 29th - Day 195_  
Suspicions almost confirmed, have played Harry chess 10 days in a row, I start each game the same way  
We talk about the Order.

_May 29th - Day 196_  
Harry trips into my trap. I start the chess game once more in the exact way, I play white, I got first and move the exact same pawn.  
He speaks, "Must you start the game the same way everytime?"  
He looked absolutely appalled when he realized his mistake.   
I asked him what had he done to me. Says he cast an ancient curse called, "Repeto Diu". Apparently the cursed has to make the repeated day perfect for the caster.  
I asked him what would make his day perfect. The look he gave me said more than enough.

_May 30th_  
No headache this morning. Wonderful!   
Spent the entire day in bed.  
Must thank Harry profusely for casting the curse.  
Must also find way to pay Harry back in kind. 


End file.
